The Administrative Core will provide central coordination in support of this distributed program. It will monitor progress and promote exchange of results and technology by organizing monthly team video-conferences and annual face-to-face meetings. To provide oversight and critical feedback, it will organize regular meetings with the Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Board. With guidance from the Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Board, it will support inter-lab visits by team scientists to distribute technical approaches and promote consistency across experiments in different labs. In addition, it will implement and support a program web site to support team operations and disseminate information, software, and data to the broader neuroscience community.